


Sleepoverstuck

by Fish8a8y



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish8a8y/pseuds/Fish8a8y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepover is held to rekindle friendships, arguments are finished, kisses are shared and feelings abound. Non-Sgrub AU.</p>
<p>Hahaha, oh dear god I'm nervous about this. First fanfic and all. I... hope you like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepoverstuck

“Vriska, you did come!” A loud squeal came from somewhere to her right and Vriska barely had time to look over and see a swish of long hair and an excited smile before being swept up into a large and slightly damp hug. A grinning fishy face pressed against hers and she struggled to be free of the smothering embrace. She managed to gasp a breath to let out a protest of “What the _hell_ , Peixes!”, pushing against her attacker’s body. Finally she was let free and collapsed, panting on the ground, catching her breath and trying to recover from the broken ribs Feferi’s hug must have caused. The heiress didn’t look any the less enthusiastic for Vriska’s pain, still smiling insanely.

"I’m so happy you decided to come! I thought you didn’t want to come to this slumber party; you called it a stupid idea when I invited you- but I’m so excited you’re here!” she jabbered, holding out a hand to the still-shocked troll on the floor. Probably against her better judgment, Vriska decided to trust her this time and took the offer, getting up and dusting herself off. After sullenly picking up her bag and checking to see that none of the contents had been damaged, she noted the presence of the other four girls in the room. If it was even possible, her face fell even further and she span back around to where Feferi was standing with that too-happy expression.

“I didn’t know everybody would be here! I thought it’d just be, I don’t know, you and Aradia or something,” she hissed. Great, now I have to deal with her for a whole day. Perfect! “This is- this is just stupid, I’m going home.”

“No, please!” Feferi’s hand shot out and grabbed the angry troll’s arm, stopping her in the middle of turning around to leave. Reluctantly and with a grimace, Vriska looked at the seadweller, anger clearly smouldering in her eyes.

“I can’t stay here,” she whispered furiously through her teeth. “Not with _her_!” She motioned with her eyes at Terezi, who was listening to the situation and murmuring something to Nepeta behind her hand. Vriska could tell by the look on the blind troll’s face that it was obviously something malicious about her, she knew it. “She still hates me, even though it wasn’t my fault!” Tears of frustration pricked at Vriska’s eyes, but she held them back. She knew it was stupid and petty, but she couldn’t let this hate go for some reason; it insisted on festering within her. She shut her blue-lined eyes tightly before looking back up at Feferi and suddenly she couldn’t do this.

“Please stay, Vriska. Can’t you put this stupid thing aside for one day?” the heiress begged. Her eyes behind her goggles were wide with hurt and pleading and she gave Vriska that look, oh and not even Mindfang herself could resist that look. She held Feferi’s gaze for a moment longer, and then looked away with a sigh of defeat.

“Fine. But I can’t be held responsible if she provokes me!” she muttered irritably.

“Yes! Tanks, Vriska! This is going to be heaps of fun, I promise!”

_Yeah, right,_ she thought to herself. _Great fun all around!_ Vriska rolled her eyes and turned back around to the other troll girls, mumbling some unintelligible greetings, while the others noticed that the quiet argument was over and tried to pretend they hadn’t heard anything. Aradia came forward out of the group to welcome Vriska to her hive; she faltered slightly at the mutinous look on the blueblood’s face, but didn’t mention Feferi while showing her guest to the room where they’d be sleeping.

After everyone’s things had been stored haphazardly in the corner of the room and Vriska’s attitude had settled to a simmering distaste, the mood of the sleepover brightened somewhat. Feferi and Kanaya took it upon themselves to style the other girls’ hair, gossiping and laughing as they did so. Vriska had, after a brief dispute allowed Feferi to braid her hair, and sat brooding while the other troll styled her long tangled black mane and jabbered away.

This casual gossip and chat soon developed into a rather heated game of Truth or Dare. All the girls participated; even Vriska seemed to have forgotten her unfinished argument for the time being, accepting each dare that came her way with ease and challenging the others to near-impossible feats. They all laughed and talked together, having fun for what seemed like the first time in forever since the accident.

Like all good things, however, it couldn’t last.

“Hmm… Vwiskers, truth or dare?” questioned Nepeta, the clear shipper of the group; all of her questions so far had involved romance in some way or another. A mischievous smile played across her face as Vriska narrowed her eyes and finally spoke.

“Ah, let’s go… truth! Bring it on AC, I promise I’ll answer properly this time.” She had strategically avoided all the questions she deemed to be invading her personal privacy so far, but decided to take this one on. She already knew what the roleplayer would ask. “What quadrant, Nepeta?”

Nepeta poked out her tongue in answer to the implication that she asked no other questions, but said nothing to contradict it. “Is there anyone you’re… furlushed for?” she asked, employing her cat puns and rolling the _r_ like a purr.

_Shit._ She had to answer this one truthfully, or at least convincingly. “Hmm… nope!  Not that I can think of,” Vriska lied. “Or do you want me to go into detail about how nobody would ever pity me?” she said drily, leaning on her good elbow and raising an eyebrow.

Nepeta looked thoroughly unconvinced, leaning further into the circle. “Come on, Vwiskers, you don’t expect me to believe that! You must be at least a little red fur _someone_ ,” she giggled, nudging her old roleplay friend. The slumber party was one of the only times they’d had fun together since the incident, and since they’d stopped their friendly roleplays. For some reason the innocence of it all just _got_ to her and she snarled a little.

“I said no! God, isn’t that enough of an answer?” she snapped, letting her temper get the better of her. It’s not like she was being unreasonable; Nepeta had no right to ask about her quadrant life.

Looking a bit put out, the Leo pulled away from Vriska. “Well sorry, Miss Grumpyfangs! No need to get all defensive!” A small pout formed and she deliberately turned away from Vriska, tossing her short black hair ineffectually.

"I-" Vriska moved to apologise, but was cut off by Terezi’s interjection of “That really was uncalled for, Vriska! Don’t snap at Nepeta like that!” The blind troll was frowning and, even though Vriska knew that it was simply her defending her friend, it seemed like a taunt, a challenge from rival to rival; a challenge that Vriska almost decided to take on- bu no, she couldn't. Her fingers twitched slightly and she bit her lip, raging at Terezi inside her mind but not letting the rage surface.

One jerky nod and apology later- both of which were easily accepted by Nepeta, who couldn't keep a grudge to save her life- they were back to the game, though there was an intense electricity in the air between the bluebloods. Everyone could feel the unfinished argument at the edge of civil conversation. But they kept the pretense going- at least until this bad blood (blackrom blackrom blackrom) could be resolved.


End file.
